


Tales of the Midoriya Family and their increasing eldritch-ness

by ikeboo518



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eldritch Midoriya Inko, Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, Eldritch Nedzu, Eldritch Pale Doll, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm throwing you into the deep end, Lullabies, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Multi, No betas we die like Gran Torino probably will let's be honest, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, References to Wiedźmin | The Witcher, Silver Flowers are a supernatural deterrent, Supernatural Elements, The Midoriya Family is rich and you can't convince me otherwise, The Plain Doll gets a name, Time Shenanigans, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), White-Haired Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots set in the same general universe, most centering on the Midoriya Family and their increasing Eldritch-ness, and how exactly nobody can properly deal with it (bar Nedzu, but let's be honest, he also and Eldritch Being beyond mortal comprehension)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Plain Doll, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Lullaby of Woe

Night had fallen on the isolated Midoriya Estate, the bright full moon shining through the trees outside and into the darkened mansion. The occupants had, for the most part, gone to their rooms hours before. All, except one. The resident Governess for the children of the house while their father also attended his own schooling, Marianne Cainhurst. She was a tall, thin, pale woman, with equally pale, long white hair and crimson eyes. She more resembled a porcelain doll than a person, many would say. Fitting, given some “mutations” she had purportedly “gained from one of her grandparents”. “If only they knew…” she muttered to herself, her odd accent slipping out. She stepped slowly through the large halls of the house, looking through the red-tinted stained glass windows. Her finger joints creaked as she moved her hand to the window, laying it flat against the blood-red pane as she stared at the moon through the glass. “I always did say he reminded me of the moon. A place where all things lost lie, yet is lost itself, stealing away light.” She mused to herself. She adjusted the violet scarf around her neck, worn due to the cold autumn weather… and also due to the sentimental value it held. How her dear rabbit managed to find the time to learn to crochet, she knew not. The noise of steps shook her out of her reverie, causing her to jump slightly. She darted her head around, searching for the noise’s source. Looking down the hall, she saw it: Abigail, eldest of the 3 Midoriya Children. She had talked to him once, about whether he thought it was truly a good idea to adopt her and Lavinia. The two of them had just returned from their captivity, only to find it had only been a quarter of the time they had thought. He was resolute in his decision, though. She had to admit, it was something she admired about him, even when he went ahead and adopted another child a few months prior. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned to the young blonde, smiling at her. She crouched down so she was face level with her, red eyes meeting blue.  
“Abigail? What are you doing up, dear? You should be asleep right now.” The young girl seemed to be still slightly asleep, so she simply grabbed and clung onto Marianne with a grip that conveyed all the woman needed to know. “Missing your father?” She felt Abigail nod slightly against her nightgown and coat. She sighed good-naturedly. “What am I going to do with you…?” She whispered, more to herself than the girl gripping onto her. Scooping Abigail into her arms, Marianne walked over to the door of the girls’ room. Quietly opening the door and closing it, she walked over to Abigail’s bed, gently laying her down in it. The girl looked up to her as she kissed her forehead. Abigail spoke, her voice quiet as she made her request.   
“Can you… sing me a lullaby…?” Marianne smiled, slowly running her hand through the girl’s blonde hair.   
“Of course, dear. Anything for you.” She began to sing the lullaby the girls ( _Her_ girls, she thought to herself in joy) had come to love.

 **_Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
_ ** **_Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
_ ** **_But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
_ ** **_Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths  
_ ** **_For your dolly Polly, sleep has flown  
_ ** **_Don't dare let her tremble alone  
_ ** **_For the witcher, heartless, cold  
_ ** **_Paid in coins of gold  
_ ** **_He comes he'll go leave naught behind  
_ ** **_But heartache and woe  
_ ** **_Deep, deep woe_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_La, la, la, la, la~_ **

**_Birds are silent for the night  
_ ** **_Cows turned in as daylight dies  
_ ** **_But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
_ ** **_Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths  
_ ** **_My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes  
_ ** **_Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries  
_ ** **_As the witcher, brave and bold  
_ ** **_Paid in coins of gold  
_ ** **_He'll chop and slice you  
_ ** **_Cut and dice you  
_ ** **_Eat you up whole  
_ ** ******_Eat you whole_**

Finishing her morbid lullaby, Marianne looked down at Abigail. Her child was fast asleep, no doubt dreaming of so many things so few would even be able to try and grasp with their minds. Smiling, she slowly moved to not reawaken her daughter and left their room. Looking out one of the many crimson windows, she chuckled at the many flickering lights and shadows in the woods. They all sought to enter their home somehow, that much was obvious. She was thankful that she grabbed those silver flowers as a souvenir from her unplanned visit to the odd otherrealm where she first met her lover. She gazed longingly at the silver band on her left hand, small amethysts and rubies inserted into it. Of course, soon, her fiance would return, and they would both sleep in the same bed, dreaming of things yet to come. She quietly laughed to herself. “Soon, my love. Soon, we’ll be bound together for the rest of eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Marianne sang is "Lullaby of Woe" from The Witcher 3.


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Carter didn't consider himself biased due to his family's history of dealing with the Eldritch. *However!* The Midoriya's were *definitely* off in a bunch of ways. Ugh. Unfortunately, the Rules of Neighborliness supersedes the paranoia of Eldritch Entities.

The Midoriya Family was… _odd,_ to many who knew them. Inko Midoriya had decided to move out to the middle of nowhere, for seemingly no reason, about 2 and half years ago. They had fully moved in about 6 months afterward when her son and his fiance moved in with her. Then, the boy had gone and adopted 3 girls, 2 during his first year, and another only a year after that. But despite this, most would agree that they were one of the nicest families one could wish for. Sure, they lived in the _incredibly_ creepy old plantation house that most assumed was haunted, but still. These were _not_ the thoughts of the Midoriya Family’s closest neighbors, the Carters. The old couple lived about 10 minutes away from the estate the Midoriya’s owned in a small cabin the husband, William, had built in preparation for his wedding, where they had stayed for 40 years.  
“Hmph. Why do they still wanna live _there_ of all places…?” William muttered to himself from his rocking chair on the cabin’s porch. He would admit, perhaps he was going too far. After all, Inko seemed to be a nice woman. She and Joyce got along well, and they both worked for the local library. Hell, Joyce openly admitted that, while yes, the woman’s son was odd, he was arguably the most polite young man she had ever met, and so was his fiance. Sighing to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before lowering his round spectacles, William made up his mind. He was going to go try and be a good neighbor. Not to mention, he would begrudgingly admit those silver flowers they grew were a good natural repellent against the things in the woods. Although, there had been reports of odd, wolf-like beasts lately. Not only that, but he swore he heard some last night. The howls and cries sounded... _human_. And he wasn't sure what to think about it. On one hand, hypothetical Lycanthropes. On the other, probable things beyond mortal ken. He had read enough of Uncle Randolph's journals to know when to _stay the hell away_ from those sorts of things.  
Slowly standing up from his seat ( _Curse these old joints of mine_ , he thought to himself), he went inside, threw on a heavy jacket over his white polo shirt and faded blue overalls, before getting his sneakers on and grabbing the keys to the old 2010 Ford Explorer in the gravel driveway. Quickly calling Joyce so she knew where he was in case she came home while he was out, he went ahead and began his trip down the road to the house.

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving through down the road, William made it to the Midoriya Home. Evidently, they had redecorated recently.  
"Who in their right mind installs blood-red window panes...?!" He mumbled to himself. Now, he didn't want to make any assumptions before he talked to anyone, but that just _screamed_ "Hi! I'm obviously evil and want to perform some weird arcane ritual with you or your corpse!". Sighing to himself, he parked next to the mailbox (Making sure he avoided the Silver Flowers) and got out. Heading up the hill, he stepped onto the front porch and knocked on the door.  
"Hello? My name is William, I'm your neighbor. I was wondering if anyone was home?" There was no response. After about 5 minutes, William reached to knock again, before the door opened suddenly, making him jump slightly in shock. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked to see who had opened the door. There, in the doorway was an odd-looking girl, around 11 or 12, if he were to guess, with pale skin and lavender hair. Her limbs seemed a tad too long for her body, and her eyes were a dull rose color. She also had on a dull violet dress, black stockings, and a pair of white dress shoes. Her head was tilted to the left in an unnatural way that made it look like she had broken her neck.  
"Y-yes....?" She asked in a small voice. William decided to not ask about her speech impediment. It was possibly just something she dealt with. Realizing the girl was staring at him, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and answered.  
"Oh, sorry Miss. My name's William. I live about 10 minutes down the road and wanted to introduce myself. Say, are your parents home? If not I'll come back la-" The girl moved her head back to a neutral position so fast William could've sworn he heard what sounded like bones breaking. She was grinning now.  
"Oh, Grandmother's here! I'll go ahead and let her know! Come in, come in!" With that said, she ran back inside the house, leaving William standing stone still on the front porch. Deciding he might as well head on in, he entered, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

As William entered the living room, he took a seat in the recliner in the corner and waited patiently for the girl's grandmother to enter. After a few minutes, the woman herself entered. And, lo and behold...  
"I'm not sure _why_ I'm surprised that it was you that young lady was talking about. Sorry for dropping by so suddenly, by the way. I figured I'd go ahead and try to introduce myself and-"  
"It's fine, William. I would be surprised too. I constantly tell Joyce "Oh, I'm too young to be a Grandmother! Izuku is only 16! Oh, woe is me!" Inko posed melodramatically, clearly playing up her grief. That got a chuckle out of William.  
"Yeah, I can see why. Speaking of him, is he here right now? I don't mean to pry, it's just that-" Before he could say any more, Inko laughed, cutting him off.  
"No, no, it's fine! I understand. He... doesn't like to leave the house much. You just missed him, sadly. He and Marianne are having an evening to themselves. He's been working a lot this month, so Marianne pulled him away from his booth and decided to take him out to dinner. You're free to stay if you want. I just made some brownies, if you want any." William shook his head.  
"No, that's alright. I'll probably see him around town or the like. Anyway, I'll tell Joyce you said hello. I'll see you in the mañana." He got up and went to the door, before remembering something he wanted to ask. "Oh! Inko! Sorry, but I just remembered! What's the name of the girl who answered the door for me?"  
Inko turned to him, smoothing out her yellow coat and apron while doing so.  
"Hm? Oh! You mean Lavinia! She's a sweet girl. Polite, if a tad overly formal. Is that all?" She smiled. At least, he _thought_ she was smiling. There was something... _off_ about it. It was too wide, too happy, too... _joyful_. Turning to the door, he tried to calm the tremors in his body.  
"N-No. Nothing else. I'll... I'll see you later, Inko." Behind him, the Midoriya matriarch shrugged and turned away from the man. William hurried outside and to the Explorer, turning it on and (still minding the Silver Flowers) sped away to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, William is a descendant/distant relative of Randolph Carter. Also, William and Joyce are honestly kinda based on my own great-grandparents, with Joyce even being named after my Great-Grandma and William's goodbye to Inko being something my Great-Grandpa says sometimes (No, he's not Latinx or anything. He's a retired Pastor). Also, I figured I'd go ahead and lean more into the Bloodborne-style Supernatural shit. Namely, the Beasts. Also, another Midoriya child! This time, Lavinia! (yes she looks like the version from Salem in F/GO because why the fuck not). And also a glimpse into Inko's Eldritch Domain (Hint-Hint: Smiling God)   
> As for what the Midoriya home actually _looks_ like:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/49/1b/41491b762f650ef05fd48467e1f76a46.jpg  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. The Breaking of The Nationalist: by Thadi H. Abbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following logs were recovered from the computer of FBI Branch Director Emily Piggot following her disappearance on March 21st last year. She was investigating the massacre of the cult known colloquially as "The Order", which had been previously thought of as having torn itself apart following the arrival of Quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood, murder, torture, and burning someone alive. Went ahead and put markers as to where it begins and ends so you can skip it

>This document is been classified by the FBI due to the nature of its contents. Any attempts to access this document without proper clearance will result in immediate removal from your post and possible investigation. Please enter your username and password below  
>Username: **PiggEmil25**  
>Password: **QXUtZGVsw6AgZGUgbGEgbWVyLCBhdS1kZWzDoCBkZXMgw6l0b2lsZXM=**  
>Welcome, **Branch Director Emily Piggot**.  
>Which file would you like to access?  
>I704: Massacre of Cult “The Order”:  
>Evidence:  
>Reasons for the massacre:  
>Tape: “The Breaking of Henka Visæ”  
>Access this file? Y/N  
> **Y**  
>Accessing…  
>This file contains: Blood, Violence, Torture, Burning. If you are sensitive to such material, please check the transcript.  
>Access transcript?  
> **Y**  
>Accessing…

[Notes: This tape was received by the police department exactly 1-week following the initial call that prompted this investigation. It is unknown as to why the perpetrator decided to do this, whether to taunt us or out of guilt. Below is a transcript of said video.]

[The tape begins on a black screen, with no sound. The title "The Breaking of The Nationalist" appears, typed in purple Courier New font. The scene cuts to the scene of an older man, around 80 or 90, who is tied to a chair and gagged. Facial Recognition software indicates that this is Henka Visæ, who survivors of The Order's Massacre indicate as having led them. Visæ comes to consciousness, coughing slightly.]   
[From off the left side of the screen, someone walks into frame, although their head isn't in-frame . They're wearing black khaki pants, a t-shirt for the game "Bioshock Infinite", and a purple hoodie. Swung over their shoulder is a silver aluminum baseball bat, which appears to have dried blood on it.]  
???: Well, well, well... Look who we have here! Guten Abend, Henka Visæ! How ya doin', ya _mad idiot?!  
_ [The person's voice distorts slightly during the italicized part, gaining an echo. Also, a purple-tinted video distortion kicks in, before stopping as abruptly as it began. The person begins to speak again.]  
???: I've been good myself. Y'know, I got a fiancee and 3 kids to deal with. Not to mention my mom, bless her heart. Ah, but where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. You can call me... _**HABIT**_.  
[The audio and video distortion kicks in again at the name "HABIT". It lasts for a few moments, then ceases. Once it does, the person with the bat crouches down, allowing us to see their face.]  
[They appear to be male, and in their late teens to early twenties, 21 at the oldest. He's pale, with 2 sets of freckles, all arranged in a diamond pattern on his cheeks. His irises are a bright shade of purple. He has long white hair, although it's pulled into a bun.]   
[Facial Recognition can't find a match in our databases, although investigation of the surrounding area and its residents indicate that this man may be one "Izuku Midoriya", who had booked a one-night hotel stay the night before the Massacre. Midoriya stares directly at the camera.]  
Midoiya: Now, I bet you're wonderin' what the deal is with the camera, huh? Well, ya see, my mom and fiancee both want a recording of this tape. Turns out, people get pissed if you steal their kids? Who knew, right?!   
[Midoriya sighs wistfully before his expression hardens]  
Midoriya: But enough chatter. Let's get to the part they're waiting for. I've wanted to do this for a while now.

_**~~Part where Izuku tortures an old cultist you can skip trust me~~** _

[Midoriya swings his bat at Visæ's leg repeatedly, before swinging it at his other leg. Both are bent in several posts.]  
Midoriya: You're not going to die. Not _until **I** say so._  
[The purple distortion kicks in yet again. Midoriya walks off-screen for a moment, before returning with a hatchet. Midoriya swings it a few times at his chest a few times. This continues for several minutes. Upon dropping the hatchet, Midoriya speaks.]  
Midoriya: Bet you're wishing you didn't take Stick-in-the-Mud's offer all that time ago, huh, Deathshead? You're stuck. Just like the Corenthal Kids, Just like Patrick, Just like the Maxwell-Ashers, and just like _all the others_. Don't worry though. You'll be out **_very soon_**.  
[The audio distortion kicks in and remains until the tapes' end. Once Midoriya is done, he grabs a gasoline can from offscreen and dowses Visæ in it. He walks over to the camera and turns the focus down, blurring everything. One final time, Midoriya speaks.]  
Midoriya: _Auf Wiedersen, du verrückter Idiot._ (Translation: **Goodbye, you insane moron.** )  
[From what we can make out, it appears Midoriya strikes a match and uses it to light Visæ on fire. Visæ's screams are heard through his gag, before stopping.]

**~~Alright it's over now you can trust** **me~~**

[The tape ends here.]

[ _Note by Piggot: Evidently, Midoriya wanted us to know what happened to Visæ. The video is largely unedited from what we can find, which suggests Midoriya himself is the source of these audio-video distortions. I must bring this up to my superiors. ~ Piggot, 3/20/XX_]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Branch Director Piggot's desk, a piece of paper was found stuck to the bottom with purple duct tape. It read "Apologies about the Director. She's breaking some Bad HABITs at the moment. Regards," Even now, a year later, she hasn't been found.


	4. I used an incorrect quote generator for Izuku and Marianne and here's the results.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various quotes and possibly canon events surrounding an Eldritch married couple.  
> Link to the prompt generator used: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/

**Reminder Izuku once tortured a man and burned him alive for kidnapping his daughters:**

**Izuku** : This is bothering me.  
 **Marianne** : Well, you are digging up a corpse.  
 **Izuku** : No, not that. That's, uh, pretty par for the course, actually.

* * *

**This is a regular conversation**

**Izuku** : You love me, right, Marianne?  
 **Marianne** : Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don't like it.

* * *

**... Goddamnit Izuku.**

**Izuku** : I made tea.  
 **Marianne** : I don't want tea.  
 **Izuku** : I didn't make tea for you. This is my tea.  
 **Marianne** : Then why are you telling me?  
 **Izuku** : It's a conversation starter.  
 **Marianne** : That's a lousy conversation starter.  
 **Izuku** : Oh, really? Well, we're conversing. Checkmate!  
 **Marianne** :

* * *

**This is how Izuku proposed.**

**Izuku** : I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives.  
 **Marianne** **, not missing a beat** : I wake up at 4:30 AM.  
 **Izuku** :  
 **Izuku** : I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**When they first met.**

**Izuku** : I think I'm having a midlife and/or existential crisis.  
 **Marianne** : Izuku, you're 15 years old.  
 **Izuku** : I MIGHT DIE AT 30!!!

* * *

**Honestly, this is just Izuku in general.**

**Izuku** : You are the love of my life and my best friend. I will do anything for you.  
 **Marianne** : I want you to eat three meals a day and have a decent sleep schedule.  
 **Izuku** : Absolutely not.

* * *

**Izuku's best attempt at flirting. Also, Marianne is the tall one in the relationship.**

**Izuku, pointing** : M-May I sit there?  
 **Marianne** : That's my lap.  
 **Izuku, now a blushing mess** : T-T-That doesn't a-answer my question, Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra, featuring Musketeer (OfA + AfO Izuku), Bakeneko (Catboy/Angel Dust Izuku), and Canon!Izuku:  
> (Everyone has vices... except for Izuku. He's just along for the ride.)  
> HABIT: You know those things will kill you, right?  
> Musketeer, pouring another glass of whiskey: That's the point.  
> Bakeneko, smoking a cigarette: We're trying to speed up the process.  
> Izuku: *Nods while eating raw cookie dough*


End file.
